


Not a Costume

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [10]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 09:11:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Steve wears the stealth suit a costume party.





	Not a Costume

_“The party starts at 7 p.m. Or is that too late for you?” She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear._  
Steve smirked and shook his head. “You’re real funny, doll.”  
“I thought so.” She bit her lip and looked up at him. “I’d love for you to come, Captain Rogers.”  
Steve noticed that she hadn’t called him by his superhero name. That made him like her even more. “I’ll be there.”   
Which is how Steve Rogers, Captain America, found himself dressed in his uniform (the stealth suit because he’d heard her say she liked him in it best) with a bunch of strangers in his pretty neighbor’s apartment. She couldn’t see her, but he knew she had to be there.  
“Hey, you’re Captain America, aren’t ya?”  
Steve turned to the drunk firefighter with fire hose attached to the front of his pants. “Nope, I’m just a guy from Brooklyn.”  
“Man, you make a real convincing Capt.” The firefighter squinted at Steve before he shook his head and disappeared back into the crowd.  
Steve felt her presence a moment before her breath fell against his neck. “I’m glad you came, Steve.”  
He turned, slipping his arm around her waist and leaning in to speak against her ear. The music had gotten louder, yet he was thankful of the excuse to touch her. “Me too.” His gaze flicked down to her costume. The amount of cleavage made him swallow. “Doll, that is not a costume.”  
She grinned, all white teeth and predation. “Excuse me, what do you mean this is not a costume?” She stepped back, drawing her fingertips down his thick arm. She bit her lip at the feel of the fabric. This man drove her crazy in street clothes and now he’d worn her favorite uniform.  
“That is lingerie pretending to be a costume.” His lips twitched and his eyebrow rose, waiting for her inevitable argument. He took a moment to appreciate the skimpy costume. And boy did he appreciate it. The vintage-style corset hugged her curves and lifted her perfect breasts even higher. The red and white stripes made her torso appear long. His hands flexed with the desire to run over it before he ripped it apart. A pair of dark blue booty shorts barely covered her round ass cheeks and the stock black Cuban stockings made his cock twitch.  
When his eyes met hers, she smiled. “You’re right. I went for 40’s pin-up Captain America. How’d I do?” She lifted their locked hands above her head and did a little twirl. Her hair fell in full curls against her shoulders.  
“If I had worn this back then, I don’t think I’d have looked half as good as you do.” She laughed and Steve smiled. They didn’t let go of each other’s hand the rest of the night.

Steve stood in her doorway, the last one to leave. “Thanks for inviting me, doll. I had a good time.”  
“I’m glad. So did I.” She glanced over her shoulder. “So did everyone, I think. This place is a mess.”  
Steve stepped into her, resting his hand on her hip. “Want to stay and help?”  
She looked up at him but fuck if she was thinking about cleaning up the mess. “We won’t be cleaning if you stay.”  
“I had hoped you’d say that.” His lips pressed against hers, more sure than he felt. She sighed and traced the tip of her tongue along the seam of his lips. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled her body against his. His hand at her waist circled it and locked her against him.  
Steve lifted her easily and stepped back into the apartment, closing the door behind him. His sure strides carried her right to her bedroom. He laid her down on the bed, not breaking the kiss. He broke the kiss to nibble her jaw. “Steve…can I tell you something?”  
“What’s that, doll?”  
“I have fantasized about fucking you in the stealth suit for years.”  
He groaned. “Just in the stealth suit?”  
“Oh fuck no, Rogers.” She tugged on his hair until he looked at her. She bit her lip at his rosy cheeks and wet pink lips. She whimpered as she kissed him, needy and full of tongue. He moaned and ground his hard cock against her center. He set his teeth against her chin. “I’ve been trying to get you since you moved in.”  
“Get me?”  
“Yes, Steve. Get you. Date you. Fuck you. Whatever.”  
“Dating and fucking are two very different things.”  
“Well, let’s start with the fucking then we’ll discuss the dating.” He laughed and kissed her.  
“Whatever you say, doll.” He sat up on his knees. “Suit on or off?”  
“On first then off.”  
“Greedy.” His hands dropped to the pants of his uniform. He palmed himself as she watched.  
“You have no idea.” His eyes darkened as she slipped her hands into the booty shorts and lifted her ass, pulling them off in a smooth motion and leaving her bare before him. He had the pants open and his cock out before she could blink, stroking lazily. He leaned over her again.  
“Fast then slow.”  
“What?” She cried out as he pushed inside her, stretching her despite her wet arousal.  
His arm slipped under her arched back. He buried his face in her neck. His hot breath fell against her skin before he sunk his teeth in lightly. “I’m gonna fuck you fast with the suit on. Then make love you to slow with the suit off. Then when we get up, I’m gonna take you out on a date. Then bring you back here and do it again.”  
_Steve stood in his apartment. Nat and Buck sat on the couch. She had her arms crossed over her chest. He looked down at the stealth suit. He’d put off costume shopping until it was too late. “Excuse me, what do you mean this is not a costume?”  
“You heard me, Rogers. That is not a costume.” ___


End file.
